This study will assess (1) if treatment of acute optic neuritis with oral or intravenous corticosteroids reduces residual visual dysfunction present following resolution, (2) if corticosteroids speed recovery of visual function, and (3) if complications of corticosteroid treatment are insignificant compared with the magnitude of treatment effect.